


One sentence fic

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Kudos: 1





	One sentence fic

Leslie, you got this Anne, said.


End file.
